Imperial Base
The Imperial Base is the main hub and control centre of the Imperial Emperor's evil schemes. Inside the base, it is infested with minions, Sky Fortresses, and many other mechanical weaponry and servants of the Imperial Emperor. It is a floating air castle powered by many rockets attached to it, and is heavily fortified. It has the Imperial Symbol in the middle of the base entrance, and two rockets at the ends of the base are the main power source; the rest keep the base aloft. The Imperial Base also contains many anti-air defense turrents, and hovers around the USA. It can float from Eastshield to Antarctic Peninsula in about a day, making it one of the fastest airships in Antarctica. Background Construction of the Imperial Base began on August 27th, 2009, when the Imperial Emperor and his forces became at large. The Emperor requested that the base be launched into the air, be fitted with anti-air turrents, and extreme fortification so as to keep his evil plans and schemes as secure as possible. The exterior of the base was constructed with strong titanium alloys formed into mosiac tiles and craquelure-shaped titanium to enforce the protection of the base, whilst placing the actual base formation onto a platform tied with rockets to keep it afloat. The interior-designing began on September 2nd, 2009, where electronic AC and DC circuits were wired within the castle to provide light and electricity. The rockets to keep the base aloft required fuel, so a Boiler Room was built to send pressure to the rocket engines so that they would power. Many other rooms were built, such as the Meeting Room, Emperor's Chamber, and many more. The first test-run of the base began September 8th, 2009. The base seemed to hold itself in the air for quite a distance, until one of the architechs working on the base noticed that if the base needed to land, it may damage the rockets. When the Imperial Base landed, the rockets were crushed, as the architect predicted. After excessive yelling from the Imperial Emperor, the rockets were rebuilt, but wired to a latch behind the rockets. When the Imperial Base needed to land, the latches would open, and place the rockets inside for protection and able for use later. The second test run, which began a day after, was sucessful, and the task of building the Imperial Base was finished. Upon the finish of the Imperial Base, it was equipped with more anti-air turrents, a Control Room, a Launch Pad, and a Dining Hall. Ultimately, the $7.5 million coins invested into the project turned out to be its worth, and is one of the strongest bases in the USA. Map Control Room The Control Room is the centre of the Imperial Base's electronic functions and stability. It checks pressure, altitude, velocity, and a map of the USA containing every single living penguin and creature's datafile, pinging the location of any penguin or creature at any given time. Historically, the Control Room was one of the last rooms on the Imperial Base to be built. It controls all the anti-air turrents and defense mechanisms of the base, and is heavily guarded. Emperor's Chamber The Emperor's Chamber is where the Imperial Emperor is located most of the time. Here, he is pampered by his servants and is treated like royalty. The Emperor's Chamber also contains historical documents of the Imperial Emperor and his most valued treasures. Outside the Imperial Base, the Emperor's Chamber is at the top of the base. Meeting Room The Meeting Room serves as a place to discuss attack plans on cities and countries in Antarctica, and to discuss about events, news, and other important announcements discussed by the Imperial Forces. Dining Hall The Dining Hall provides food and other nutrients for the Imperial Emperor's minions to keep their energy up. The food has been injected with strength-enhancing chemicals so that the more they eat, the more stronger they get. Boiler Room The Boiler Room is another important feature of the Imperial Base, as it powers the rockets that keep the base afloat in the air. The rocket's power derives from the boilers, which are fuelled by coal. The pressure and heat is then sent to the rockets via wires and other tubes, forcing the energy out of the rockets. On landing, the Boiler Room slows down heating, and then shuts down when on land. Launch Pad The Launch Pad contains Sky Fortresses, aircraft, and many other air units used for either launching an aerial assault, or parachuting minions for a ground assault or scouting mission. Since the base is in the air, the Launch Pad is one of the most useful offensive structures in the base. Places There are many unknown secret passages and tunnels in the base holding the Imperial Emperor's valued treasures, however, only the Emperor himself knows where the passages are, and how to get to them. Although some minions have found out the passages, inside there is a gauntlet of traps to protect the Imperial Emperor's merchandise, so the minions are smart enough not to go in there. Naturally, minions here compile plans and schemes to benefit their master. In return, the Imperial Emperor promises them wealth and money. On average, an income of an imperial minion is 100,000 coins a year. Imperial servants receive 120,000 a year, and the warlords receive 200,000 a year. Inhabitants *'Imperial Emperor:' The main authority of the base and the Imperial Force's leader. *'Xel'Naga:' The Warlord that occupies the base. *'Imperial Elites:' Imperial Elites guard key points in the base. *'Imperial Knights:' Imperial Knights guard key figures, such as the Imperial Emperor. *'Imperial Trooper:' Imperial Troopers infest the base like flies. *'Imperial Grunts:' Imperial Grunts are used a cannon fodder, and they are cowards. They however, listen to higher authority, such as Imperial Troopers. *'Imperial Servant:' The Imperial Servants inhabit the Emperor's Chamber, and tend to his wishes. *'Sky Fortress:' Although not necessarily a living creature, Sky Fortresses inhabit the Launch Pad. Resources Coal is provided in the Boiler Room for fuel purposes, whilst the Emperor's Chamber heralds a large safe, holding a large portion of his money. Fish, meat, and water are provided in the Dining Hall of the base. It has been rumored that many valuables gemstones such as rubies, sapphires, and amethysts inhabit the secret passageways. Trivia * The Imperial Base dwarfs many other flying structures, smaller only than the AMOEBA, Ternville, and Skydale. However, the`base is much faster than all of them. See also *Imperial Emperor *Xel'Naga *Imperial Trooper *AMOEBA Category:Rooms Category:Imperial Forces Category:Aircraft